Hana
Hana-chan, known as Hana Makihatayama to humans. Is a baby trusted to Doremi and co after they come across the blue rose garden accidentally when they went to return an item Majorika left behind at the then empty Maho-do. Due to Hana-chan being chosen as the future Witch Queen, the ojamajo had to protect her and raise her on their own in order to make sure the evil Wizards didn't get a hold of her and use her abilities to take over the Witch World. In Dokkan, Hana-chan forceably aged herself to be eleven years old in order to be with the Ojamajo and became the 6st (7th in actual numeral terms) and final ojamajo to join the group. Hana-chan was born on March 25th, 2000, and her most favorite food to eat is Pudding. Hana-chan is voiced by Ikue Ootani. Personality Hana-chan is a childish little girl who, while changing her physical appearence. She was left with the mentality of a two year old. Due to this, she really doesn't know any better half of the time when she does things. Such as eating messily, or speaking in third person. Even the littlest of things surprise or amuse her but once she stars crying it can take a while for her to stop... Due to being raised by the Ojamajo, Hana-chan is very attached to all of them, even Poppu! But she can alo be somewhat annoying for this very reason, but usually everything she does is considered adorable or strange by others. Hana-chan isn't the least bit spoiled by all of the attention lavished on herself, and she really does want to help others and make them happy. When she seems someone sad, Hana-chan tries to perk them up, or at least give them a hug. Somewhat like Doremi, Hana-chan can be clumsy, troublesome, or just forget to think before she acts. Sometimes her greedy desires will influence her decisions but she is also very caring and sensitive. While closest to Doremi, she has a special/unique bond with each and everyone Ojamajo in the group. Appearence Hana-chan is a fair-skinned girl with bright brown, wide eyes. Often she has blushy cheeks as well, mainly when in baby form. When Hana first appeared she had short blond hair with ruffled bangs and her single pigtailed hair worn up by a scrunchie made of the ojamajo's crystal balls. That allow her to use small bursts of magic. Hana-chan normally wore a single piece white baby outfit with a small frilled bib. Sometimes she wore a blue dress with a cat eared hat. In Naisho and Motto. Hana-chan wore a outfit similiar to her previous version but this was light pink in color and had footies attached. Her hair was then pulled into seperate pigtails. Held with colorful orbs that began as dull and gray, but as the Ojamajo helped her they gain color. In Dokkan when Hana-chan aged herself up. Her heir grew out to almost her knees and curled inward on the ends with pink-peach scrunchies that had small chibi wings on them. Her bangs are short and curled, mainly in the center. Hana-chan's typical outfit consists of a white shirt with opened, feathery like sleeves and peach flowery designs along the bottom, and jean short shorts with a single heart on both sides on the front and back. She lacked socks and wore plain peach flats with fuzzy pompoms on the back. For bedtime in Dokkan, Hana-chan's hair is worn down and appears very fluffy and curly. Her outfit is a pale green top with elbow length sleeves and puffed short-pants. Ruffles are included on this, while her shirt as two small white flowers. Other outfits Hana Makihatayama (Other Outfits) As a Ojamajo Hana is the white Ojamajo, and being a full-blooded witch she is the only Ojamajo who can cast magic in both human form, and witch form. To do this, Hana-chan must wear her magic bracelets. Which she retains in any form she may take. They are more powered when she has her special broach on however, gained after transformation. They can also not keep her from transforming back into baby form. Hana-chan isn't clumsy with her spells, though they often wind up badly, possibly due to her childish nature and lack of thinking things through first... Such as when she made an ant super big to ride on it, scaring a few people who happened to see it. Or when she transformed herself, and a bunch of animals into Onpu. *Transformation: Pretty witchi Hana-chan chi! *Spell:pororin pyuarin hanahana pii Hana-chan's yousei is named Toto. Who is the youngest/baby of the yousei group and has Hana-chan's unique eyes. Much like Roro does Onpu's. While she has Hana-chan's hair, she wears a single chibi wing clip on her head. And her yousei costume is unique to herself as well. Hana-chan's magic stone/Crystal ball is a big blue-silver colored ball resembling a marble or orb. It's always kept inside her special broach tap and powered by the other Ojamajo's crystal balls. She's only used it once near the end of the series in order to turn Majorika back to her normal witch form. But she did threaten to use it in order to expose witches to everyone from the school and their parents if Doremi didn't come out of hiding to stop her. Despite Hana-chan being a full-blooded witch she also had to take exams. But considering how many Poppu missed, both girls usually took them together, when she managed to pass all of her baby exams. Ojamajo Doremi 16 Hana-chan is currently 7 or 8 years old and originally was under the care of Majorika. She's gotten very good at magic, due to the desire of wanting to see her "mothers" again. And even skipped a few grades as a result. But due to missing her friends, she picked up a very rebellious streak along the way... Revealed in Chapter 2 of the first Novel. Hana-chan broke Majorika's most prized posession and Majorika got very angry and spanked her for being so badly behaved. This caused Hana-chan to go to the Witch Queen and demand to be watched by someone else, or else she refused to become the future witch queen. Which led the Queen no choice and she had to take the job from Majorika, which pleased the naughty Hana-chan. Her appearance has not been shown, but most likely she still has her pigtailed hairstyle and wears mainly white or pastels. The ojamajo were all very shocked when they learned how much of a brat she turned into. Even Doremi agreed that Majorika did the right thing. Her past Every so many years, a new witch queen is born from the Blue Rose Garden. Doremi and Co. Happened to come by the garden accidentally and because they were the first people Hana-chan saw, they were put under her watch. During Sharp, Hana-chan had to pass her baby exams, mostly consisting of magic, but also non-magical steps as well. In Motto, Hana-chan had to pass food-based exams, as did the Ojamajo. In Dokkan, Hana-chan had to do the exams all of the original Ojamajo had to do during the first season. Her love life Hana-chan, while being found adorable by everyone of both genders, has only had one possibly romatic relationship with a boy she met when she was seperated from the others during a special festival. Her sandle had broke and he helped her fix it. Relations with the other Ojamajo *Doremi: Most likely due to her being the very first person she saw, Hana-chan is the closest to Doremi. Normally Hana-chan is seen with her, and they share some simularities in personality. They both love the same television shows! *Hazuki: Hana-chan loves Hazuki, despite the multiple problems that arose. Such as Hana being kidnapped, or when Doremi accused her of turning Hana-chan into a wimpy girl. Compared to the others, Hazuki is not as close with Hana-chan during Dokkan and Naisho but she does love to make things for Hana-chan. *Aiko: At first, Aiko was afraid of being a bad mother to Hana-chan, but Hana loved her a lot and both she and Haruka showed her that just because her methods of love were different (masculine) it didnt make her any less of a loving mother. In Dokkan they are good friends but Aiko openly expresses how crazy she thinks Hana-chan is. *Onpu: Hana-chan seems to be very close to Onpu as well. Though Onpu didn't get to help take care of Hana-chan much because of her Idol status and being so busy, but she always made it up for her during the night and would come to tend to her. Onpu felt left out because of this, but she is a very loving and understanding mother. She is one of the only few who can be strict with Hana-chan, but in a caring way, which never upset Hana-chan. In Dokkan Hana kept trying to help Onpu when she seemed down or worn out. Though this kept resulting in small problems. *Momoko: Momoko wants to be considered Hana-chan's mother also and had to work very hard for Hana-chan to consider her as one. After she accidentally made her sick, she was discouraged until hearing Hana-chan say her name. In Dokkan they were classmates with Doremi. Every now and then, Momoko has a tendencie to get a little frustrated with Hana-chan, since she liked the Baking Maho-dou. Which Hana-chan force changed into a jewelry themed one. *Poppu: As they are the youngest, Pop and Hana-chan get along very well and often take their exams together. Magical Doremi Hana-chan never appeared in the dub as it didn't continue after the first season. It was often rumored that her dub name was to be Flora however. Other voice actors and Names Image Songs *Watashi wa Ojamajo Hana-chan!! *Damon ne! Hana-chan Quotes Trivia *''It was revealed Doremi was the one to give her the hair accessories she wears.'' *''Hana-Chan sounds a lot like Pikachu, both are voiced by Ikue Ootani. '' Who also voices Cute Medic Tony Chopper from One Piece, Candy from Smile PreCure and The titular character of Gash Bell. *''She was the second and only other apprentice to be shown as a magic frog.'' *''Hana-chan is the only Ojamajo to change her transformation phrase. '' *''Hana-chan is the second sock-less Ojamajo. The first being Onpu. '' *''Cure Rhythm/Kanade from Suite Pretty Cure resembles Hana-chan when she transforms into Cure Rhythm. They both wear the same primary colors, same hair color and length, and almost similiar attire pieces. Kanade however in terms of personality is the opposite of Hana-chan. Being a boy crazy, semi-polite baker who happens to be very aggresive to Hibiki, her best friend. '' *''Hana-chan is the only Ojamajo without a blood type known/listing.'' *''Some fans do not like Hana-chan because they think she got too much attention. '' Gallery/Screenshots 1974111179 1.jpg|Hana-chan card|link=Hana-chan card? Ojamjo-Doremi-Hana-ojamajo-doremi-2281964-640-480.jpg|Flying into midnight air|link=Flying into midnight air Rare Image.png Photograph.png Fists.png Glowing.png Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.36. A564251A .avi 000405566.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.36. A564251A .avi 001318507.jpg Doremi .Ojamajo.Doremi.Sharp.36. A564251A .avi 001314632.jpg Category:Apprentice Category:Witch Category:Ojamajo Category:White Category:Female